


All Round Aches

by SkellyTelly



Series: Undertale One Shots [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: Papyrus is heavily pregnant with twins and achy.





	All Round Aches

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I did for a trade! Trade with theoperatorsaviors on tumblr!

"Honeeey," Came out a rather pathetically pitched voice, "My feet hurt."  
  


"Oh yeah?" Stretch lowered his phone from his face, he was already lying opposite to Papyrus, meeting his feet be with his head.  
  


"Mmm, do something." Papyrus's voice came in a rather sad mumble.  
  


Now how could Stretch refuse that? Sure it didn't come accompanied by a magic word such as "please", but it might as well have been signed with a rather sad desperation for some direct action needed, "But of course." Stretch set the phone precariously close to the edge of the bed while rolling over onto his side to face Papyrus's feet.  
  


Stretch worked in a few different routines of rolling his thumbs against Papyrus's ankles, then scrubbed his hands down the length of the foot, coming under afterward with his fingers to press and pull up on the soles of Papyrus's feet.  
  


"How's this?" Stretch asked, looking up he expected a pleased and happy partner... Except that was not so much the case, "... Papyrus?"  
  


"My back hurts."  
  


It was just one thing after another, huh? And could Stretch blame him? Not a bit. He was carrying what was soon-to-be their children. And impressively healthy ones at that! Twin pregnancies are commonly known to be rather difficult in the last stretch of a few weeks to the due date, that is if the expectant parent really makes it to that point. Usually, labor would come early and that was sometimes for the parent's benefit. Though since learning they would be having twins and hearing about the risks, Papyrus was dead set on carrying all the way to term, hoping for a natural birth to boot.  
  


And he was succeeding!  
  


Roughly.  
  


"Alright, then sit up for me," Stretch said, swiftly pulling himself upright to sit cross-legged on the bed.  
  


Papyrus then gave an envious scowl at Stretch, rather than even attempt, he reached his arms out to Stretch.  
  


Fair enough. Stretch took Papyrus's wrists and pulled... Now, if Stretch was mistaken, he would assume that Papyrus was purposefully being deadweight in spite of him trying to pull him upright. Yet, Stretch was a little more understanding that the weight of two nearly full-term babies weighing down on Papyrus's pelvis just made this situation incredibly difficult.  
  


Stretch grunted a bit in his efforts, but barely getting Papyrus a couple inches off the bedspread, Stretch knew he needed more ample space like standing up to bend and lift with his knees. So instead, he looked at option #2.  
  


"Actually, roll over for me."  
  


Papyrus huffed, and with a rock of anticipation to the left, the momentum helped him flip over to the right, giving a pretty big exhale in response.  
  


Stretch already took initiative in providing Papyrus with a couple pillows to support his head, hug close to his chest, wedge under his belly, and stuff between his legs. Truly, cocooning Papyrus in encased feathers.  
  


And with that, Stretch began his next set of routines on Papyrus's back. Starting up top with the trapezius, the neck and easing the tension at the beginning point; then working down to the shoulder blades to loosen and relax them; continuing his work downward to the lower lumbar which took the most abuse, having to dip inward and carry that heavy burdening belly of him; and lastly coming back up and down to help keep the whole back loosened.

 

"How's this? Any better?" Stretch asked, looking over Papyrus's shoulder and hoping now to see a content and pleased face.  
  


But yet again, that was nowhere to be found. Instead were beads of tears in the corners of the eyes and a blue blushing to the lower eyelids and nasal ridge.  
  


"Bun??" Stretch asked in mild concern.  
  


"Now my hips hurt." Sniffled the most pathetic, small voice Papyrus could muster.  
  


It absolutely broke Stretch's heart to hear, as he rubbed Papyrus's back, "Baby if you need me to help with that, I really don't mind."  
  


Papyrus hiccuped, rubbing his face into the pillow and choking out a few sobs into it, Stretch was at a loss of what he could really do other than offer the support he could offer. Waiting a moment for Papyrus to speak up again, he sniffled loudly and pulled his face away from the pillow.  
  


"I'm just. So. Tired. Of everything-Every. Thing. Hurting!" Papyrus whined, hugging the pillow tightly to his chest, "My spine, my feet, my ribs, my hips, my legs-" In a fit of frustration, Papyrus shoved the pillow out in front of him, over the edge of the bed, "Everything!"  
  


Stretch wished he had extra sets of arms so to massage every part of Papyrus that was sore and achy all at once. And no matter how much he perfected the techniques, it was a damn game of whack-a-mole trying to squash down the next pain to pop up.  
  


After a bit of silence, Papyrus shuddered and hugged his own arms, "I just... Hate being a burden like this..."  
  


"Burden??" Stretch asked in an appalled voice.  
  


"Yes! I constantly ask for you to rub me all over and just as soon as my back feels better, something else has to hurt! And I hate being such a bother."  
  


Stretch slowly blinked and... Gently tsked, shaking his head as his eyes fell on Papyrus in a loving gaze, "Bun. I? Don't care. You're literally carrying our two children right now? And I think I can owe it to you to have been doing such a good job, by giving you some relaxing massages." His warming smile came leaning in, pressing a kiss to Papyrus's cheek and giving him a comforting arm rub, "Don't even worry yourself over this, I will continue to rub you until you feel real good."  
  


A silence fell between them after that, something soon clicking in Papyrus's mind that caused him to curl in on himself and hide his face, "Ruuuus!"  
  


Stretch laughed and then continued to kiss Papyrus's skull all over, "Sorry for the raunchiness, but I do mean it, you're not bothering me one bit."  
  


Papyrus's arms fell from his face, a small smile creeping up on his mandible too now as he looked at Stretch from the corner of his eye, "... Thank you, honey."  
  


Stretch proudly grinned, "Anytime, bun."


End file.
